


Ugly, Short, Pink

by wang



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, in the beginning there r brief mentions of hansol being under age and in a relationship, kind of lmao, slight daddy kink, thats a thing, with like an older dude so!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wang/pseuds/wang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol gets his third boyfriend to buy him a dress when he's 15 years old. He likes the way they feel, all soft and light against his legs as he walks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly, Short, Pink

Hansol gets his third boyfriend to buy him a dress when he's 15 years old. His boyfriend is an older man, like they always were, and he's more than wealthy enough to afford Hansol. Hansol hides under white silk sheets when the box is shown to him, his skin red hot against the cool of the bed. He sits naked in his boyfriend's lap when he opens his gift, squirming just enough to get his boyfriend wanting. Fingers cut into the soft skin of his hips when he pulls out the dress- an ugly, short, pink thing that Hansol loves with half his heart and all his dick. It swishes around his legs and his boyfriend ducks under his skirt to jerk him off hard and fast because he's such a pretty little girl and he's so good and when he cums his boyfriend licks his fingers clean because Hansol tastes so sweet, my little peach.

Hansol is quickly outfitted with an aray of dresses, but none like the first one. He picks them out, wears them once, and buys another. He buys short tight ones and short frilly ones and short puffy ones and he seems to have an obsession with short dresses, if only because he likes the way his legs show, or because the bruises his boyfriends leave on his thighs are almost visible to everyone else.

He dumps his third boyfriend after the fifth dress.

His fourth buys him the sixth.

Hansol can't keep a boyfriend longer than he keeps a dress, and he works his way through social circles one by one. It's a habit, older men, dresses, but it's not one he's willing to break.

His closet is overfilled when he graduates high school, and he starts college with one ugly, short, pink dress shoved uncaringly into the back of his suitcase.

Hansol makes himself stick with one boyfriend- a 58 year old banker, who cums when Hansol calls him daddy- for all of college, like keeping a stable job. Not to say he doesn't sleep around, because he does, but at his boyfriend's request. His boyfriend likes to see Hansol covered in other people, likes seeing it in pictures or in person (or once in video- a messy blowjob recorded onto Hansol's phone that ended with his face covered in cum) so that later he can punish Hansol, spank him because he is a slut and a bad boy and daddy should be more than enough for you, my Hansolie, so take my cock like the good little thing you want to be. 

Hansol wears dresses to clubs or to parties or to nice dinners where his boyfriend introduces Hansol with, "and my girlfriend, Hana." He looks good in makeup and a wig, looks young and beautiful and fuckable because he is that and then some.

He meets Byungjoo after he graduates but before dumps his 62 year old boyfriend. 

"Hello." Byungjoo is in suit pants and a white button up, his tie black but patterned so when he moves Hansol's eyes go immediately to it. "My name is Byungjoo, I work with Sooman at the bank. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hana," Hansol lets Byungjoo take his hand, kissing it with a small smirk. His eyes are dark and playful and Hansol has never wanted to sit on someone's face more. "The pleasure is mine."

"He talks about you often." Byungjoo says after Sooman goes to get Hansol a drink, probably in hopes that Hansol will drink too much and pass out in the limo so he can be carried up to the penthouse like a small child. Sooman treats Hansol like a small child, but with blowjobs and anal sex and stuff.

"He's never even mentioned you." Hansol smiles sweetly, in the way that he knew made him look soft and pretty. "But I hope he only says good things."

Byungjoo smiles back but it's full of teeth, like he wants to eat Hansol up. God, Hansol wants Byungjoo to eat him up. "Oh, only good things. Always good things." His lips are a delightful pink color, almost as bright as Hansol's painted mouth. "Even your bad things seems good."

Hansol's dress stops mid-thigh and is loose around his legs, a lovely blue that goes with Sooman's tie. It looks good on Hansol, especially pushed up to his sharp hips by Byungjoo's hand, searching for the kind of genitals Hansol doesn't have. Byungjoo only smiles into Hansol's mouth when he touches his dick, half hard already, and he pushes Hansol up to sit on a dresser in some bedroom in the back. Byungjoo's mouth sucks red marks into Hansol's hips, his teeth biting purple marks into Hansol's thighs.

"I've never fucked someone with a cock before," Byungjoo says. "But Hana, you are beautiful."

"Hansol," Hansol pants as Byungjoo jerks him off. "My name is Hansol, and I'm not a girl."

Byungjoo hums against Hansol's stomach, his thumb swiping over the head of Hansol's dick at some precum. He licks his finger and pushes Hansol's legs further apart to duck between them, sucking at the skin of Hansol's sac. He smiles. "Hansol suits you much better."

Byungjoo invites Hansol out for coffee after he cums, manicured nails digging into Byungjoo's forearms with a "yes, yes, yes."

 

Hansol debates going on his date with Byungjoo as Hana, or as Hansol. He's not allowed to have dinner (publically) with Sooman as anything other than Hana, but Byungjoo had said Hansol fits him much more.

Hansol leaves his apartment in a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

 

While Byungjoo looks good in nice clothing, he looks even better in street wear, his jeans looser than Hansol's but still tight on his thighs, his t-shirt clinging to his torso in a way that makes Hansol want to actually be a t-shirt. 

"Hello, Hansol." 

"Byungjoo." 

Hansol sits down across from Byungjoo, separated by a table, a laptop, and two cups of coffee.

"Did you order for me?" Hansol asks and Byungjoo leans back and smiles. He gestures lanquidly to one of the cups- the lighter brown one, which smells like hazelnut and vanilla.

"I took a guess."

Hansol takes the mug into both of his hands and sips.

It's delicious.

"You know," Byungjoo sits up, leaning his chin into his hands and staring at Hansol as he drinks. "I said Hansol suited you better, but I'm afraid I quite like both."

"I'm Hansol." Hansol says.

"I'm just saying that I like Hana just as much. I don't care which you are."

Hansol shakes his head. "Even in a dress, I'm Hansol. I don't even particularly like makeup." He taps one short lacquered nail on his mug. It's a lie. Byungjoo knows it's a lie. Hansol fucking loves makeup.

Byungjoo closes his laptop. "Sooman is retiring in a month."

"He hasn't told me."

"It's not his choice." 

The corners of Hansol's mouth turn up at the decisiveness of Byungjoo's voice. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that while he definitely has a savings account, he won't be able to treat you like you're used to. His money will no longer be unlimited." Byungjoo takes Hansol's mug from him and drinks from it before handing it back. "He couldn't buy you all the dresses you deserve and then have the money to fly you to Paris. Spain." Byungjoo laughs. "Where do you want to go, Hansol?"

"I like touristy shit. Take me to Hawaii." Hansol turns his cup so he can lick where Byungjoo's mouth had left behind a drop of coffee on the rim. "But what does it matter to me if his money is limited? Maybe I'm in love with him." Byungjoo watches Hansol's mouth as he speaks. "Maybe I want to be Hana. Maybe I'll marry him."

 

Hansol spends one glorious week with Byungjoo in Hawaii wearing either nothing or flimsy little dresses. He returns to Sooman well-fucked and tan, and introduces him to his friend Jongin. He doesn't feel anything when he walks in on Jongin riding Sooman's cock like a champ, and feels happiness when Sooman breaks up with him because it just isn't working and he's found the love of his life.

(Jongin is actually dating a lawyer named Kyungsoo, who's worse than Sooman when it comes to the enjoyment of cuckolding, so both he and Jongin benefit from Jongin's older man habit.)

 

Byungjoo's house is nothing like Sooman's. Byungjoo's house, while still fucking huge, isn't as big as Sooman's pent house apartment. He does have move acreage, though, including a pool, tennis courts, a fountain, and a garden that takes Hansol an hour to walk through. He spends their first official day together exploring Byungjoo's house and Byungjoo spends it exploring him, shoving his fingers and tongue and dick anywhere he sees suitable.

Hansol, in attempt to stop the boredom before it starts, buys an immense amount of plants and tries his hand at gardening. Two months pass and he's killed them all, even the cacti. He buys a sewing machine and a dress pattern, he buys a wheel and clay, he buys an easel and paint. He's not cut out for any of it, though, and he complains to Byungjoo.

"I want to get a job." He says on night, his head resting on Byungjoo's chest as he slowly fucks Byungjoo open with his fingers. Hansol is wearing his nice little white dress with nothing underneath. "I don't want to be a house wife. A house husband."

"A mansion boyfriend." Byungjoo suggests, his eyes closed as Hansol pumps two fingers into him.

"I want to do something fun. I didn't go to school for nothing." Hansol takes his fingers out and slaps Byungjoo's thigh when he whines, filling him quickly with the thick dildo he had been trying to shove into Byungjoo's ass all week. It took a while but after plenty of lube, Byungjoo was taking it eagerly.

"What did you want to do?" Byungjoo moans softly and Hansol trails his free hand down Byungjoo's stomach, rubbing softly.

"I kind of want to teach." Hansol admits and starts thrusting the dildo (an obnoxious pink color, by the way, because Hansol had insisted) into Byungjoo.

"What grade?"

"High school. Hopefully seniors." Byungjoo pushes his hips up and gasps when the tip of the dildo pushes against his prostate. Hansol keeps it there, grinding it into him. "I have a bit of a teacher fetish."

"You wanna be that hot untouchable teacher, huh?" 

"Mhm." Hansol sits up and straddles Byungjoo's thighs, pushing their dicks together with a moan. He bends down and starts kissing his way down Byungjoo's chest, biting at a nipple. "They can look all they want, but they can't touch me. Haven't you ever had a hot teacher?"

Hansol raises himself to slide Byungjoo's cock inside himself, bouncing while Byungjoo moans way too loud. Hansol does them both a favor and covers Byungjoo's mouth with his hand, little gasps coming from his own mouth. "Shut up before I make you take that whole thing."

Byungjoo tries to roll his eyes, but Hansol rolls his hips, so Byungjoo makes some sort of choked noise on the other side of his hand. He cums inside Hansol, holding his hips down and fucking into him as best he can to ride out his orgasm. Hansol waddles his way up to Byungjoo's face and Byungjoo, very sweetly, sucks him off under his dress.

They don't talk again until they're curled up in each other, in bed. "What if I worked at a museum?" Hansol says into Byungjoo's neck. "As a cute little tour guide."

"I would be proud." Byungjoo yelps when Hansol smacks his thigh. 

"Proud my ass. Shut up." Hansol mutters. "I start on Monday."

They're quiet for a second. 

"Proud. Like you're my fuckin' mom." Hansol says and Byungjoo starts laughing and then they're laughing and then Byungjoo rubs Hansol's cheek with the pad of his thumb. 

"But I am." He swallows. "Proud, I mean. I'm proud of you."

"You're being sappy, Byungjoo." Hansol pulls him in closer and is happy that he's dating someone who is his size (and age). "You know how I feel about about sappy."

"Only in romcoms and horror movies." Byungjoo kisses whatever part of Hansol is next to his mouth. "I love you." He says into Hansol's collarbone. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Hansol pets his hair. "You're too much." 

They're quiet. Hansol is reminded of his third boyfriend and white silk sheets as he shimmies out of his dress and under the covers of their bed. His fourth when Byungjoo joins him with a smile, his fifth when Byungjoo kisses him nice and deep. Byungjoo reminds him of past boyfriends and flings and dresses and that one time he got plastered and got fucked on a boat off the coast of Mexico, but Byungjoo isn't any of that. Byungjoo is sappy and smart and proud and took him to Hawaii even though he hates it there. It's too touristy for him. And sandy, because all Hansol wanted to do was fuck him on the beach and it was worth it, even if Byungjoo complained about the sand over text for the next month. Hansol can feel his chest tighten every time he looks at Byungjoo. He kind of wants Byungjoo to get him plastered and fuck him in a boat. He mostly wants to make Byungjoo happy in any way he can. He takes a breath, much deeper than needed for his confession.

"I love you too."

The next morning Byungjoo fucks Hansol into the mattress until he cums, untouched, all over the inside of that ugly, short, pink dress that they keep close to the bed. It's Hansol's favorite, after all.


End file.
